


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 8

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:36. Rebellion = Orson Krennic is upset with his former babysitter for many, many reasons (19 BBY).37. Revolution = The Emperor regrets that the wrong person is at his side (19 BBY).38. Freedom = Darth Vader is trapped inside his suit… forever (19 BBY).39. Martyr = Sate Pestage still is miffed about his godchild not functioning as she should (19 BBY).40. Veteran = Saw Gerrera encounters Nagina in the temple of the Whills (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 8

**36\. Rebellion**

Your left hand rests on Ina's chest. Even in her sleep her heartbeat is strong and fierce. A smile is painted on her face. You cannot help but ask yourself if she dreams of more foolish acts of **rebellion**.

Of late she is wicked and sneaky. _A death adder in your pocket_ , really. Its a part of her that you never knew before.

_“Drop your bundle!”_ you mutter, upset and _deadbeat_.

Since you know that Ina is a Palpatine your universe has been turned upside down.

But you will continue to protect her. Even from herself if you must.

 

 

**37\. Revolution**

Vader is losing your interest, and that is very dangerous for him. To bring him back from the Netherworld of the Force cost you a lot of energy. He is so undeserving of your care and attention.

On Mustafar that fool lost it all – his good looks, his limbs and, on top of all, his wits. He is but a raving madman. Not the sympathetic advertiser for your Empire you hoped for. It is a pity that Nagina is against your new order. At least her attempt at a little **revolution** makes you smiley and happy. You love playing games.

 

 

**38\. Freedom**

You might have lost **freedom** forever more, but as a Sith lord you sure can take liberties. Inside your meditation chamber you imagine all the harm that you can do to other people. To those who failed you. Or annoyed you.

Obi-Wan crippled you.

Ashoka abandoned you.

Master Yoda always had his extremely bad grammar.

Even that fat Kindergarten teacher from the opera will feel your revenge one fine day. Perhaps you should ask Boba Fett to hunt her down for you. These days she is on your mind fairly often. How can she be alive when Padmé is dead?

 

 

**39\. Martyr**  
Just two weeks ago the Republic landed on the dung heap of history. There is no way around that fact. Yet evidence suggests that your godchild is very keen to play **martyr**.

Shaking your head, you apply a new layer of make-up to your face. “Stupid, stupid girl!” you tut.

Sheev always praises Nagina for being so very clever. You strongly disagree here. For somebody with a university degree she is plain stupid. And she does not understand the finesses of politics.

Instead of going on tour with her, Krennic should lock her up somewhere out of sight.

 

  

**40\. Veteran**

Convors are supposed to be graceful creatures that carry secrets of the Force with them. But the one that appeared to you inside the temple dropped bio-weapons out of the sky.

It was a mistake coming to NiJedha. You had hoped to take out Krennic, which would have helped Galen and his family. Instead you ran into his mistress, who dared to criticize a battle-hardened **veteran** like you. Shame on her!

You start cleaning your head.

Shame on that bird!

And shame on Mister Bay who used fireworks in the middle of a street fight. You are surrounded by incompetence!

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:  
> 36\. Rebellion = Orson Krennic is upset with his former babysitter for many, many reasons (19 BBY).  
> 37\. Revolution = The Emperor regrets that the wrong person is at his side (19 BBY).  
> 38\. Freedom = Darth Vader is trapped inside his suit… forever (19 BBY).  
> 39\. Martyr = Sate Pestage still is miffed about his godchild not functioning as she should (19 BBY).  
> 40\. Veteran = Saw Gerrera encounters Nagina in the temple of the Whills (19 BBY).


End file.
